The Begining of Silk
by Purple Draco
Summary: A much younger Dais was thrown out of his home. This takes place before the warlords, as Dais says good-bye to someone, he embarks on a new life, a new journey, and a new name. Rated PG-13 for violence. R 'N' R please, 2nd Ronin Fan Fic


Disclaimer: I do not own the names, or the warlords, or ronin, but I do own the originals I put in here, so NO taking. I am just borrowing a few things here and there, and that's about it.  
  
Silk The Beginning  
  
"Get out of my house, you disgust me you pitiful excuse for a son, you might as well be a manure farmer, for that is all you are fit for!"  
  
The man had been yelling at his son for the last few days, his eyes were evil and held no love for his son. The old man was a recognized person in the village, and was going to be the next in line for Emperor. The roots of his white snowy hair seemed to be flaring with the light of the blood red moon. He was exceptionally intelligent, and sophisticated in the ways of tradition. His son was the only problem he has, at least in his eyes. He wanted power and fortune; he did not want a low life assassin in his family line. He had enough heirs to take care of the estate.  
  
"Dais…. I want to never…. NEVER see you again, GUARDS take this filth out of my sight."  
  
Dais was his first-born; he had his father's hair and hands. His eyes were from his mother, a light shade of purple, lavender. He was young still, and had much to learn about the world. He became an assassin so he would have that opportunity. Somehow though, along the lines, his father had figured it out. Dais knew he was going to get yelled at and exiled; he wore a simple black komodo. A traditional one, his white spider silk hair was tied up in a bun to keep it out of his eyes. As soon as the guards came close to him, he pushed them away.  
  
"This is your own fault old fool, I shall show myself out of your lonely dungeon, one day…. I will be great, and when I come after you, you will regret this moment of your pathetic life."  
  
This being said, Dais walked out. Simple as that, his father had a face of seriousness, but then forgotten about the incident when he discovered a miss-count in his records. Dais only had one weapon, a dagger he was given for joining up with the assassin's guild, one he will never visit again. He knew his birth was being erased for the things he did this very moment. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a young girl waiting for him at the edge of the village. He smiled a little when he knew who it was. It was his younger sister, the only one he had. Like him, she had the white hair, but at the roots, it was blue. The hair would glimmer at night beneath the moonlight. Dais even wrote a small poem about it. Her eyes were lavender as well. She seemed to be clutching something in her tiny arms, for she was only about five years old.  
  
Dais walked up to her, looking down at his sister for a last time, knowing he would never see her again.  
  
"Dais"  
  
She seemed to be on the edge of tears when she spoke, she had heard the fight between him and their father. It was late, but she seemed so sad, that Dais did not have the heart to tell her to go home.  
  
"Yes Tsuki?"  
  
Dais replied warmly to her, now on his knees so she does not have to strain her neck to look up.  
  
"I…. I…. made this for you, so you will never forget me?"  
  
Tsuki handed him a small green handkerchief. A small package of sorts it was. Dais began to unwrap it, knowing it would please her. It was her ivory necklace shaped like a crescent moon. Dais looked at her and blinked.  
  
"Tsuki, I can not take this, mother gave this to you when you were born."  
  
"I know big brother, but I want you to never forget about me, please."  
  
The tears began to well up in her lavender eyes. Dais opened up his arms to her, she ran right into his arms. He clasped them around her and ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"Shhhh…. Tsuki, please do not cry for me, I will return one day and come back to you, I swear it by all the gods."  
  
She lifted her head from his shoulder, looking him in the eyes.  
  
"One last time, can you sing me my song? "  
  
Dais smiled, and he began to sing her the short poem he had written about her.  
  
"Oh my moonlight girl,  
  
Keep your fire burning bright,  
  
The dawn might come,  
  
And make you fall to the earth,  
  
Still, you will sleep,  
  
The stars will be always there to guide thee,  
  
As will the blue light of the moon,  
  
Just remember when you wake,  
  
You will be,  
  
You will be,  
  
You will always be,  
  
My moonlight girl. "  
  
Tsuki cried and finally let go of Dais, he put on the ivory necklace and stood again.  
  
"Now…. Run along before it becomes dawn and your mother worries."  
  
She nodded, and began to walk home again. Dais sighed and looked down, a gust of wind came flying by. He whispered the words,  
  
"My moonlight girl."  
  
Then he turned to the forest and began to walk down the path, not knowing what to expect. He would be ready for anything, and he would rob people to stay alive. This was a new dawn for him. His thoughts would be constantly thinking about his little sister, but he had to conquer his own fears in order to work. Expect the unexpected, but nothing prepared him for what was going to happen next.  
  
  
  
A few days later, Dais was waiting in the shadows for a weary traveler to cross his path. His komodo was torn to pieces, but he did not care, he had food in his belly and that was all he cared about. His eyes were keen and looked upon someone wearing an elegant cloak. It was made of silver and had golden leaves embodied on the back. Dais smiled to himself, another fool to fall for his little trap. He waited for the right moment to strike, his muscles tensed all over his body, and his dagger he gripped tightly at its hilt, ready to draw. The traveler came closer, and closer; he began to narrow his eyes at the figure. The voice in his head said NOW. At that moment he jumped out of the bushes, reaching out to grab the figure, there was no struggle. Dais was a bit shocked, but assumed the position anyway. Already he had his dagger at this stranger's neck.  
  
"Let me see who has been caught in my web."  
  
Dais pulled back the hood of the cloak, a pale faced woman, and her hair was the color of the deepest shadow. Her eyes were the blue sea with a sprinkle of silver upon it. She wore a white dress; many designs could be seen upon it. Swirls and stars mostly. Her ears were slightly pointed, Dais had heard of such creatures before, elves they were called. Nevertheless, he was male and not exactly looking her in the eyes. He shook his head to get a grip on himself.  
  
"Hand me your money woman, and I will not harm you."  
  
She grimaced at this comment, looking up in a tree, she seemed to be giving a signal of some sort.  
  
"I really hate to interrupt, but I would release me instantly, or else I will have no choice but to use violence upon you. "  
  
Dais laughed at her comment, he was strong, fast, and very witty, there was no way she could harm him.  
  
"Have it your way then. "  
  
Out of nowhere a hawk whooshed by him, missing his head by inches. The woman had elbowed him hard in the rib cage and he went flying backwards into a tree. He shook his head and stood up, he was in a fighting position.  
  
" I guess there is no other way."  
  
The woman sighed, a look of pity on her face.  
  
"I need not your pity woman, where I come from, women have no choice but to respect men."  
  
Dais charged at her, dagger drawn and as he slashed out at her, she moved out of the way of the point of the dagger. She was quick, and kept up with his speed nicely.  
  
Dais stopped and glared at the woman.  
  
"You will give me a piece of your breast woman, once I am done knocking you out, I will have fun ravaging your body."  
  
Another look of pity crossed her face.  
  
"Do you really want to do this? I am in no mood for violence, and I wish not to harm you."  
  
"Well, guess what! I am going to harm you."  
  
Dais slashed at her dress, one of the straps upon it broke, showing off part of her breast.  
  
That just threw Dais off for a simple moment, that moment was enough for her to throw a hunting knife at him. It slashed his arm and he fell immediately. He was beginning to have no feeling left in his arm.  
  
"That poison will kill you slowly and painfully, unless you get the antidote. In order to get that antidote, I want you to answer three questions for me."  
  
Dais growled at this, losing to a woman, that was disgrace all on it's own. He might as well, he thought of Tsuki, and her tearful face. He looked down on the ground.  
  
"Go ahead and ask your silly questions."  
  
She smiled and walked up to him, a hawk landed on her shoulder as she sat down in front of him. The strap to her dress was repaired, the hawk touched her beak to it, and once more the dress was whole. Her cloak was flowing behind her.  
  
"My first question, who are you? I heard there was a robber causing trouble along this road. I want to know your name."  
  
"It's… "  
  
Dais paused for a moment, his name was erased, he had a new identity now, a thief, a low life, a spider caught in it's own web.  
  
"Silk, my name is Silk."  
  
She nodded and looked him in the eyes.  
  
"My next question, why were you robbing in the first place?"  
  
Dais sighed again.  
  
"I needed money for food, maybe travel."  
  
She nodded again.  
  
"My last question, do you want me to kill you?"  
  
Dais blinked, blinked again, and began to yell.  
  
"NO I DO NOT WANT TO BE KILLED!!!!"  
  
She chuckled at that, and laid her hands upon his chest. A simple cure poison was done upon him. He was able to move freely again.  
  
She stood up and looked around.  
  
Dais suddenly had a question in his mind.  
  
"Who are you anyway?"  
  
He was beginning to stand up again.  
  
"And where did you learn how to do that?"  
  
She turned around to look at him.  
  
"My name is Velvet, and this hear is Aolea, never underestimate her. As for where I learned magic, it is a gift all elves have. Some humans have it as well."  
  
The hawk winked at him, he could of sworn he saw that.  
  
"I am human, that much I know, as for magic, I have heard of such a thing. "  
  
"Well maybe you do have a gift. Aolea seems to think so, her eyes are much better seeing than mine."  
  
Dais looked at her strangely, the hawk can think for itself? That must be the work of this magic. The stranger thing is, when he heard that word, something deep inside him raised ever so slowly. His stomach also began to rumble a bit.  
  
"Is there any chance you will give yourself up?"  
  
Velvet just laughed at him.  
  
"I do not think so, for both our benefits, but you are welcomed to come and eat with us."  
  
Dais groaned and moaned, but still he nodded his head. He was too hungry to think, Velvet turned her back to him and began to walk. Dais followed after her, no, not Dais, Silk. 


End file.
